How to Make a Bad Day Better
by megalowkey
Summary: Hermione has a tough day at work, but Ron always knows how to make her feel better. Oneshot. Fluff based on prompt by heartlesslywhumping


Hermione burst into her flat, enraged. Another day working in an office where no one appreciated her effort. Her coworkers constantly pushed their work onto her, assuring her that she 'could handle it' and 'this is what we do to all the newbies.' Six months in, and Hermione was hardly a 'newbie' anymore. Yet the others expected more from her. They demanded more from her.

She wasn't quite sure if it was her work ethic or the fact that she was notorious for doing more than her fair share of work, that welcomed her coworkers to use her like a doormat. After years of doing the heavy lifting for Harry and Ron's schoolwork, she supposed she should be used to it. But allowing others - who were supposed to be great minds like her, who were hired in order to do their own paperwork and research on magical creatures' rights - to force her to work late, fixing their mistakes and ensuring perfection in their proposals, was weighing heavily on her.

She kicked off her heels with ferocity, watching as the tumbled across the room. Crookshanks leapt from his spot on the couch at the clatter, giving Hermione a dirty look before sulking in her bedroom. Unfazed, Hermione tossed off her robes and bounded to the loveseat. She plopped down in a huff.

"Everything alright, love?" Ron said, poking his head out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was damp.

Hermione looked up sulkily at her boyfriend. "Peachy," she snapped, ice in her voice. Ron gave her a look before retreating into their bedroom. Hermione put her face in her hands and sighed angrily.

A moment later, Ron returned in his Chudley Cannon boxers and a ratty tee. He had a fleece blanket around his neck, and a DVD in his hand. He stopped in front of Hermione and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Nothing a little romcom can't fix, eh?" he said cheerfully. Hermione glared at him wordlessly. He paused for a moment before inserting the DVD into the player and turning the television on. He grabbed the remote from the table and, with another look at Hermione, went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. The opening credits began.

Hermione didn't want to talk about it, as always. Work was work, and she hated to bother Ron with her work problems. He had problems of his own rising through the Law Enforcement Department, and she didn't want to bother him with the details of her much more civilized Magical Creatures Department. It would be so trivial to him, she thought. He dealt with dark wizards and curses being thrown daily. Why should he care about her paperwork troubles?

Ron returned with a bowl of popcorn and two mugs of tea. He handed one to Hermione, who took it gently. The warmth from the mug seeped into her fingers, giving her a shiver down her spine. The smell of chamomile lifted her spirits a tad.

Ron paused another moment before splaying out on the sofa. He pulled the blanket around him, watching Hermione as he did. She caught his eye and he smiled warmly.

"You could come snuggle, you know," he offered, patting the space in front of him.

Hermione eyed the small sofa, and then her boyfriend's inviting arms. However committed to sulking she was, being nestled in Ron Weasley's chest seemed far superior.

"Is this a pity thing?" she asked before taking a sip from her mug. "I've had a bad day at work and suddenly you're the only one who can make it better?" She hadn't meant to snap, but her emotions were wearing thin.

Ron popped a handful of kernels into his mouth. "Are you kidding?" he said with his mouth full. Hermione pursed her lips to stop herself from smiling. "This is for me! I could use a cuddle."

She turned up her nose. "I don't need a hug, you know," she said. "I'm not weak."

Ron scoffed. "And I bloody know it," he said. "But it's cold over there, and I have a big blanket over here, and your boyfriend could use a hug."

Hermione melted as she always did when Ron referred to himself as her boyfriend. A smile danced on her lips. "Well," she pretended to ponder for a moment. "If _you_ need a hug then I guess…" She placed her mug on the coffee table before she moved towards the couch.

"I very much need one," Ron said, pretending to pout. Hermione giggled, nudging him back so that she could fit her tiny body against his very large one. He wrapped an arm protectively over her, pulling her flush against his chest. She smiled into his shoulder as he breathed in her hair.

"Love you," Ron said, mumbling the words against her skin as he kissed her neck.

"Love you, too," she responded, craning her neck to find his lips against hers. "Just don't put your feet on me, yeah? They're like blocks of ice." She smiled and turned to watch the movie. Ron pushed her hair behind her ear so he could watch too. Maybe Hermione was wrong before. Maybe Ron _was_ the only one who could make a bad day better.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately but life has been crazy. Here's a fluffy oneshot for Romione week (my favorite week of the year)! Based off of Fluff Prompt #5 by heartlesslywhumping on Tumblr. Enjoy and review please!**


End file.
